Problem: Christopher walked his dog for a total of $56$ miles over the past $8$ days, and he walked the same amount each day. How many miles did Christopher walk his dog each day?
Explanation: The number of miles walked each day is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of days that Christopher went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $56\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ days}$ $56\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ days} = 7 \text{ miles per day}$ Christopher walked $7$ miles each day.